


What a morning...

by eddieteddiebear



Category: The Corruption (Original OCverse)
Genre: Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foreplay, Loss of Control, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: Ooga Booga Another roleplay between me and Kat. It gets NSFW in the second chapter





	1. Kat meets Alex

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably post the second chapter tomorrow or Tuesday to give myself time to edit it and proof read.

**Kat**

*Kat slowly opened her eyes. Her head was swimming, and she wasn’t sure what had happened. The throbbing pain in the side of her head reminded her, however, and she winced, curling into a ball. Her stomach churned, and she felt like she was going to throw up*

 

**Eddie**

*The door at the foot of the bed she was on swung open and Abyss cake in, his mask gone and his hoodie off. He looked a lot less threatening without them but the knife swinging on his belt made sure she knew he was still a danger. He was holding a plate of what seemed to be a small amount of rice and some chilli sauce on top. He noticed she was awake and he grinned slightly* "Morning sleepy head." *he stepped further into the room and kicked the door closed behind him before walking to the side of the bed and looking down at her.* "Alex made you food."

 

**Kat**

*she shook her head, wincing as the still fresh wound chafed against the bed* “I.. don’t think I can eat...” *She glanced up at him, fearful of what he planned to do with her next, then quickly looked away. Her voice was meek and hopeless, and she sounded on the verge of tears. The mention of another person, however, have her the slightest spark of hope* “W-who’s Alex..?”

 

**Eddie**

*He reached up and tapped the side of his own head* "The one that technically owns this body." *he said nonchalantly before squatting down next to the bed and putting the food on the small table beside the bed. He reached under the table and pulled out an unopened bottle of water, putting it on the bed next to her and getting up again.* "At least drink something. I'll go get stuff to dress that fuck up and I'll let Alex introduce himself." *he stated, before walking to the door and leaving again, shutting the door behind him.*

 

**Kat**

*She whimpered, tears flowing quietly down her cheeks. She propped herself up, slowly rising to a sitting position. Her head was spinning, and the head rush caused her to cry out quietly in pain. She had no idea how long she had been out for, only that her parents must be looking for her. She held her head in her hands and sobbed quietly, wishing she had just stayed home*

 

**Eddie**

*There was a crash somewhere in the building and a voice that sounded similar to Abyss' rang out with swearing. It didn't sound the same, it was a different pitch. Not as deep and rumbling. The door suddenly swung open and he came stumbling in with a small Tupperware box, bandages visible through the clear plastic sides.* "Uhm...hi...Abyss said he hurt you pretty bad and told me to deal with it..." *he stuttered out, looking a lot less threatening than Abyss. This must be Alex...*

 

**Kat**

*She yelped and scooted back when the door swung open. She looked him up and down and nodded after a moment.* “S-sorry to trouble you...” *she looked over at the plate of food guiltily, telling herself she had to eat it later. She focused back on Alex, folding her hands on her lap* “I-if you don’t mind me asking... h-how long was I out...? What time is it..?” *she felt even more nervous around Alex, though for a different reason. He seemed to be much gentler, and more caring, but she wasn’t sure what triggered the switch to Abyss. She didn’t want him to get angry with her, though at this point, maybe getting killed would be preferable... she pushed that thought quickly out of her mind. It was absurd at best.*

 

**Eddie**

*He cleared his throat and put the box on the end of the bed, shutting the door again and looking to you* “It's around 6am right now...Abyss dragged you back here at around 1am so you've been here for a while...It's actually rather weird having someone in my bed...Abyss doesn't normally do that type of thing..." *he looked off to the side, biting at the inside of his lip*

 

**Kat**

*She looked off to the side, nodding a bit to herself. Maybe her parents wouldn’t be looking for her. Not yet at least. She sighed a bit and looked back to Alex* “You mean kidnap people. Or do you mean...” *she trailed off, thinking of the all too recent events in the forest.. after a moment she shook her head, wincing slightly* “U-um, l-leave people alive..?”

 

**Eddie**

*His nose seemed to crinkle a little* "Both...." *he shook his head and picked the box up again, walking over to the side of the bed and sitting on the edge of it* "I should probably clean up the damage he did...don't want it getting infected or anything..."

 

**Kat**

*She nodded a bit, crossing her ankles nervously.* “I-I haven’t been able to look at it... h-how bad is it?” *the pain was less sharp now, more like a dull, constant throbbing, but in a way that was worse. She glanced over at him out of the corner of her eye, reaching carefully for the water. Her hands shook, and she just held it, trying to calm herself*

 

**Eddie**

*He carefully leaned to the side a little, looking at the wound.* "It's not too bad...It's not making me queasy or anything. It's a minor cut so I think if I just clean it up and we keep it clean it should be okay..." *he mumbled, looking off to the side again* "Am..I allowed to touch you?"

 

**Kat**

*She nodded a bit, looking at him from the corner of her eye and smiling a bit.* “So.. does blood make you nauseous..?” *she tried to sound calm, and happy, but it was weakened by her still shaking hands. For somebody with such a violent alter ego, it certainly must be inconvenient*

 

**Eddie**

*he nodded* "I can't handle it. It's almost laughable since I have him killing anything he sees most of the time..." *he opened the box and took out a couple of antiseptic wipe packets, ripping one open and pulling it out.* "This may hurt..." *he mumbles before reaching up and turning your head slightly, starting to dab at the wound and scoop away debris from it.*

 

**Kat**

*she winced a bit and shut one eye* “I-I don’t think it’s too bad, a-after all you seem to be entirely separate people.. different people handle things differently.” *she shrugged a bit* “And different people have different opinions on how to treat people...” *she looked down and away* “I’m.. guessing you don’t remember anything that happened.. last night..?”

 

**Eddie**

*he shook his head a little* "Nope...it wasn't me so I don't remember anything...I just remember Abyss telling me I needed to make some food and he might need me to treat a wound..." *he explained calmly and matter-of-factly, as if it were the most normal thing in the world to him.*

 

**Kat**

“A-ah..” *she felt her face flush and she sighed a bit in relief. At least he doesn’t know... I don’t know what I'd do if he did... she thought, looking at the floor. She opened up the water bottle and brought it to her lips, taking tiny sips. She realized how thirsty she was, and would drink faster, but she was worried about moving too much.*

 

**Eddie**

*He finished cleaning the wound and got up, unlocking the window on the other side of the room and opening it before tossing the used wipe out and closing it again.* "Thirsty?"

 

**Kat**

*She nodded a bit and took a larger drink of the water. She though again about what had happened last night.. and she couldn’t help but guiltily fantasize..she crossed and uncrossed her legs, holding the bottle in her lap. After a moment, she snapped back to attention. Blinking and taking another big drink of the water*

 

**Eddie**

*A look dawned on Alex's face and his cheeks flushed red either side of his eye. He wringed his hands and walked back over to the bed,, grabbing the box and putting the lid on.* "I'm gonna...go put this away. Please excuse me.." *he blurted out before leaving the room, leaving the door slightly ajar*

 

**Kat**

*Kat raised an eyebrow and watched him go* “Um... a-alright..?” *her face flushed a bit, as she wondered what had made him go so quickly. She set the water bottle and the cap on the night stand and stood,steadying herself against the wall. She walked slowly over to the door, trying to stay quiet, and peeked outside*

 

**Eddie**

*The warehouse was pretty small but seemed to have electrics and water since the light in the 'bedroom' was on and there was light coming from the lower floor, telling Kat she was upstairs. This floor seemed to have at least 4 rooms which all seemed to have been offices when the warehouse was still in use.*

 

**Kat**

*Kat carefully opened the door and stepped out, looking all around for any sign of Alex.. or abyss. Any bit of a plan she might have had had evaporated, and she was running on instinct. She wasn't even sure what she was trying to do, be it escape,or find Alex, she didn’t know. She walked slowly down the hall, trying to be silent as possible, while looking for the stairs. She peeked in each of the rooms she came across, looking for anything useful.*

 

**Eddie**

*There was a loud noise from the far end of the corridor that sounded like it came from downstairs. The noise was followed by loud swearing and two sets of footsteps running away from the stair well*

 

**Kat**

*Kat yelped quietly and quickly made her way back to the bedroom. Her heart was still in her throat as she collapsed back on the bed, hugging her knees to her chest. After a moment, however, she became curious. Were there... two people there..? It sounded like there’s were... she wondered, standing up and making her way back to the door*

 

**Eddie**

*The sound of a pipe hitting the floor downstairs rang throughout the building and a rough sounding cough followed before heavy footsteps were coming up the stairs. The footsteps continued up the corridor and he came into the room, his face no longer soft. Abyss glanced at her and gave a wide grin.* "Alex took good care of you yeah? Cleaned you up?"

 

**Kat**

*Kat stumbled backwards, tripping and falling onto the bed. She scooted bad a bit and hugged her knees. She nodded a bit, looking terrified once again* “Y-yes sir...” *she swallowed a bit, wondering what poor soul had fallen victim to this monster. she continued scooting back until she couldn’t any more, peering up at him*

 

**Eddie**

*He cocked his head to the side and chuckled* "Why are you so afraid of me? I don't have plans to kill you yet..." *he snarled, his eye narrowing a little as he kicked the door closed behind him again and stretched, the t-shirt he was wearing lifting slightly and showing a bruised and scarred torso. He undid the buckle of his belt and took it off, tossing it onto the floor in the corner beside his bright orange bag. His mask and hoodie were sitting on top of it.*

 

**Kat**

*She swallowed a bit and nodded, watching him. Yet, he says, she thought, that just means he will when he gets sick of me... she uncurled herself a bit* “W-what _IS_ your plan for me then..?” *she was afraid to know the answer, but thought that it would be best to just.. get it out of the way.*

 

**Eddie**

*He looked at her for a second before walking to the bedside table and squatting, grabbing a bottle of water, getting up and opening it as he spoke* "To be blunt, keep you 'til I get bored and then off you." *he spoke with a mono-tonal voice before taking a drink of the water.* "I can't exactly let you free afterwards. You might tell people about me and how 'The Monster in the woods' is real and how he kills and eats people and you can prove it. You would either be labelled crazy or people would believe you if you described me humanly enough then police would come looking for me."

 

**Kat**

*she looked out the window and nodded. It was about what she had expected, though it still drove fear into her heart* “And...k-keeping me here...a-are you going to have me..do what I did before again...?” *she folded her hands* “O-or...something else...?” *she swallowed, glancing over at him nervously. She looked over at the plate of food, and her stomach churned, there was no way she could eat anytime soon*

 

**Eddie**

"Would you make it difficult for me to do more to you?" *his voice seemed to have a genuinely curious tone to it as he crossed his arms. There was a huge scar on his upper left arm, normally hidden under his t-shirt sleeve. It seemed to be a burn of some kind.* "Because yeah, I have plans."

 


	2. That didn't go as bad as it could've...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF  
> SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG I HAD EXAMS

**Kat**

*She looked down, reflexively pulling her hoodie down over her crotch* “I-I don’t know...I...” *she whimpered a bit* “I’m scared, to tell the truth...p-people said it hurts..a lot...a-and I know... I-if I refuse, y-you’ll hurt me anyway... right..?”*she looked up at him and whimpered a bit*

 

**Abyss**

*A dark look flashed across his face and he chuckled* "Too right I'll hurt you anyway." *he closed the water bottle in his hands and put it on the bedside table* "But hey, I'll try and be gentle..." *He suddenly pounced on her, the bed hitting the wall with a thud as he forced it there. He grabbed her wrists and ripped them from between her legs and pulled them up, pinning them to the wall above her head with one of his hands as the other pinned her hips down*

 

**Kat**

*Kat let out a short scream and her eyes widened. She stared up at him, whimpering, as tears formed at the corners of her eyes. She let out a gentle sob* “P-please... d-don’t hurt me..” *she tried to escape his grip but he was too strong for her. Instead, she crossed one leg over the other* “P-please...”

 

**Abyss**

*He snarled and dropped her arms, instead opting to grab both of her legs and pry them apart easily, pushing himself between them so she couldn't cross them again* "Make this easy and I won't hurt you. Got it pet?"

 

**Kat**

*She whimpered a bit, her chest shaking with tiny sobs. She looked up at him, begging, pleading, searching his face for a bit of pity. When she found none, she looked down and nodded a bit, relaxing her legs and letting her arms fall flat against her sides*

 

**Abyss**

*His face softens slightly and he sighs* "I'm gonna try not to hurt you. Okay? I'm gonna have to try my hardest to keep some sort of restraint alright?"

 

**Kat**

*She looked up at him again, and nodded again, wiping the tears from her face* “O-okay...” *she wanted to thank him, but thought better of it. She would wait till after, to see if he showed the restraint he said he would...she wondered if he had protection but, as they were off I’m the middle of the woods...and based on his previous actions, she doubted it*

 

**Abyss**

*He nodded slightly and his hands, that were still on her legs, slowly trailed up* "I'm gonna go get something. while I'm gone get your clothes off. I don't care if you keep your top on or not but your pants need to be off by the time I get back, alright?" *he said, before getting up and leaving the room, leaving the door ajar again.*

 

**Kat**

*She nodded, fumbling with the button on her pants. She got it after a moment and slid them off. She was getting a bit overheated anyway, so the took off her jacket as well. She fingered the elastic on her panties, whimpering quietly, before slipping them off as well. She pulled her shirt down again, hiding her vulva awkwardly*

 

**Abyss**

*Abyss came back into the room, holding a small bottle. He tossed it onto the bed for Kat to look at as he turned to the window and pulled the threadbare curtain closed on it. The bottle seemed to be lube but the label had been damaged.* "I knew Alex had got some after I told him to a while ago." *He explained, undoing his own pants and humming lowly*

 

**Kat**

*She picks it up cautiously and opens it up, sniffing it lightly. She glanced up at Abyss, blushing profusely. She had the bottom of her shirt pinned between her legs* “H-have you.. d-done this before...?”

 

**Abyss**

*He nods a little* "Alex has before too." *he stills for a few seconds before shaking his head and looking up at you* "It's definitely not my first time."

 

**Kat**

*She nods a bit and sets the lube down beside her. Her hands still shake a bit, but less than before. At least he knows what he’s doing... that’s good.. she thought, trying to make the best of the situation. She had always planned to wait for marriage.. obviously that wasn’t happening.*

 

**Abyss**

"You know you're pretty cute when you are doing as you are told." *He mumbled before coming over to the bed and kneeling on it in front of her, prying her legs apart again and slipping himself between them so she couldn't cross them*

 

**Kat**

*She blushed harder, looking over to one side. Her heart was racing, and she got a feeling in the pit of her stomach again. She didn’t chastise herself for being aroused this time, at least this way.. she might enjoy it a bit.*

 

**Abyss**

*One of his hands trailed down to between her legs while the other rested on her hip, his hand warm and slightly calloused. Probably because he carried that pipe around everywhere. The hand between her legs suddenly made contact with her clit, pressing on it lightly as he studied her face*

 

**Kat**

*She let out a tiny gasp, her face still reddening. She felt the muscles in her legs tense up a bit, and she looked away, embarrassed. It felt nice, nicer then she expected, much different than when she touches herself*

 

**Abyss**

*His fingers curled towards her entrance and started to tease at it as he began to press a little harder on her clit with his thumb*

 

**Kat**

*She lets out a low whimpering moan, shutting one eye and looking back to him, the submissive look returning to her face*

 

**Abyss**

*Two of his fingers slowly slip into her, scissoring inside her and starting to strech her a little more*

 

**Kat**

*She gripped onto the bed, moaning quietly. She shuts her other eye and bites her lip, taking the hand that’s on her hip and sliding it up her shirt*

 

**Abyss**

*He takes the hint and pushes his hand up her shirt, trailing it up her stomach and chuckling* "Someone's a lot more eager..."

 

**Kat**

*she opens her eye and starts to stutter out a reply, but is unable to finish it, merely cursing quietly under her breath and leaning back against the wall*

 

**Abyss**

*He slips a third finger into her and his fingers inside her curl upwards and brush against the sensitive nerves there as he runs his hand further up and starts to play with her chest* "Goood pet...You're doing so good..."

 

**Kat**

*She gasped a but and let out a long, low moan. Her thighs press up against him as she grips the sheets tighter. Her breathing becomes a bit shaky and she bites her lip again*

 

**Abyss**

*He smirks and pulls his fingers out of her, picking up the lube bottle.* "Alright...I think you're ready..." *he mutters before shifting on the bed, pushing his pants and boxers down to his mid thigh before returning to how he was sitting. His dick twitches slightly between his legs as he pops the cap of the lube open and squeezes a small amount onto his hand, applying it to his dick and holding the bottle to you* "Do you wanna use some too?"

 

**Kat**

*She nodded a bit, taking the bottle and squeezing some into her hand. She rubbed it together between her hands to warm it up a bit, then applied it, still quite nervous. She kept her legs spread, bending her knees a bit to give him.. better access. She looked up at him with half closed eyes, biting her lip* “I-I’m ready... I think...”

 

**Abyss**

"Tell me if it hurts okay...?" *He shuffles forward, pulling his hips flush to hers, his dick rubbing against her pussy before he starts to slowly push it in, keeping an eye on her face and watching for signs of pain or discomfort*

 

**Kat**

*She gasped quietly, shutting her eyes tightly and covering her mouth. She whimpered a bit, small tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Her breathing’s hitched and it took her a moment to calm down again*

 

**Abyss**

*He continued to push in slowly before suddenly snapping his hips forward and burying himself in her, groaning lowly* "Sorry..."

 

**Kat**

*She helped loudly, cut short by biting the palm of her hand. Hot blood trickled out of her, and she pressed her thighs tight up against him. She looked away from him, hoping he wouldn’t see the tears rolling down her cheeks*

 

**Abyss**

*His arms suddenly wound around her hips and pulled her up off the bed into his lap. He held her close to him and his face pressed into her neck, his teeth grazing at the skin as he let her adjust* "'S okay...I'll wait 'til you're ready..."

 

**Kat**

*Her breathing was shaky, and she made small, breathy noises of pleasure as he nipped at her neck. She wrapped one arm around him and felt her stomach with the other hand. She could feel him inside her like that. She felt so.. full. It hurt like hell but... felt so good at the same time. She tangled her fingers in his hair and swivelled her hips a bit, moaning quietly* “I-I... think I’m ready...”

 

**Abyss**

*He ground his hips up into hers a bit before lifting her in his lap. His dick slowly moved out of her before he pushed her back down on him, letting out a low rough groan as he did so. He started to repeat the action slowly, making sure to be careful as he did so.*

 

**Kat**

*She wrapped both arms around him tightly, gripping onto his shirt. She panted heavily, burying her face in his neck. She wrapped her legs around him, and each time she came fully down she let out a long, whimpering moan, muffled slightly by his neck*

 

**Abyss**

"I'm gonna shift back and lay you down alright...less chance of me braining you on the wall if I do end up going rough..." *he grumbled, before shuffling back and laying her down, leaning over her and supporting himself on his arms as he started thrusting into her again*

 

**Kat**

*She gripped the bedsheets tightly, panting heavily with her tongue lolled out to one side. She let out a meagre bark and arched her back a little bit, shutting her eyes tight and moaning quietly*

 

**Abyss**

*He suddenly starts to thrust harder, her shoulders being pushed up to his arms as he starts to lose control*

 

**Kat**

“A-ah~! A-abyss, t-that’s...” *she yelped, whimpering a bit louder than she had been. Her chest heaved as she began to tear up again* “T-too rough!”

 

**Abyss**

*It doesn't seem to snap him out of it as he leans down, his face going to her neck again as he starts to nip at it a little harder, seemingly trying to distract her a he continues with reckless abandon.*

 

**Kat**

*Her whimpers turned into quiet moans, and though tears still trickled down her cheeks, sheets beginning to enjoy the pain. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pushed up against him with every thrust. She cried out softly and cursed under her breath* “I-I think I’m g-gonna...”

 

**Abyss**

*He continued to thrust harder and faster into her, starting to lose his rhythm as he started to come closer to his own limit.*

 

**Kat**

*She arched her back, lifting her legs higher up in the air. She tilted her head back, cursing between each moaning breath. She let out a loud, whimpering moan as she felt her lower stomach and pussy clench down around Abyss’ dick, a warm sensation trickling out of her as she came*

 

**Abyss**

*He stills for a brief moment, grunting as he feels the tightness before straightening up and taking hold of her thighs.* "Just a lil' longer..." *he growls before starting to piston his hips hard, pulling her closer to him as he thrusts in and losing all control he had*

 

**Kat**

*She moans loud, gripping his hair tightly and takes gasping, panting breaths. She arches her back again, barking louder* “A-ah~! F-fuck me hard master...I-I’ll be such a good girl for you~!”

 

**Abyss**

"Fuckfuckfuck..." *He blurted out before leaning forward again and burying his face in her neck. A sudden sharp pain hits her neck as he pulls out and groans, a warm, thick liquid hitting the lower part of her raised back as his hips twitch forward.*

 

**Kat**

*She helped and let out a quiet moan when he bit her neck, collapsing onto the bed once he finished. She panted hard, staring up at him and smiling weakly* “H-how..w-was I...?”

 

**Abyss**

*a warm feeling runs over where he bit you as licks the wound he and grumbles* "You were good...really good..."

 

 


End file.
